Beauty and the Beast
by NIDHOGGvsGODZILLA
Summary: Kyor and Tya have been always been close, now they're on a journey that will end in life or death. The entire truth is unveiled, and the two friends are pitted against each other as Eragon and Murtagh await their choice of sides. Murtagh/OC, Eragon/OC.
1. Goodbye to You

**Chapter One: Good-bye to You**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to either Paolini or the artist/writer who came up with the material. Please do not sue. I'm poor enough as it is…**

**Note: I'm well known for discontinuing things, but I'm sure I could finish this with a minimal amount of support! **

**Note #2 (this is for Krista only) I'm not sure how well this flows compared to what you've already read…but it should be almost the exact same thing with minor adjustments.**

**Pronunciation Key:**

**Kyor [key-you're (almost sounds like "cure")**

**Typhen [ty-fin**

**Tya [tie-uh**

**Meda [med-uh**

**Celt [cell-t (same spelling as Celt the people, only pronounced with a soft C instead of a hard C.)**

**Latitude [lat-i-tude (opposite of longitude…for those of you who know geography)**

**Girlean [girl-lean (a cutesy name for a young woman that is friend/family or for a young woman that you do not know the name of. It's more commonly used for the later of the two, except for when Typhen is talking to Kyor.)**

**Sorry it took so long to get the party started, but here it is! P.S. song lyrics may/may not actually take part in the story. The ones in**_**italic-bold**_** just set the tone of the story.**

_**Of all the things I've believed in…**_

Kyor sighed as she watched the color splashed herd of horses graze. Her father, Typhen, led a lame mare out of the field. "Kyor, I want thee to fetch thy friend and come out here and check out the rest of the herd. Make sure thou dost a thorough check, understood?"

_**I just wanna get it over with…**_

Kyor nodded and headed off to Tya's house. Too many clouds in her head caused Kyor not to see the woman in front of her. "Hey! Get your head out of the sky! You gunna hurt yourself! Or worse, me!" Meda, the town herbs lady, squealed. "Oh, Meda, I'm so sorry! I was just…" "Daydreaming? Yes we all know you and Tya do enough of that for the whole village! But for heaven's sake child, remember that you live in a _real_ world!" Kyor rolled her slightly slanted eyes at the old witch-woman.

_**Tears from behind me eyes but I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by**_

When she arrived at her destination, Tya met her at the door. "Celt told me you were coming." The small, winged wolf sat mutely on her shoulder. "I've told you this before but, he is a nifty little weapon to have." Kyor held her hand out, palm upturned. Spreading his minute wings, Celt glided onto her hand. "I'm of the mind that you should head out, girleans. Typhen isn't known for patience and those horses can't care for themselves!" Tya's mother called from the foyer. The best friends chuckled and then departed to Kyor's ranch.

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend**_

Kyor removed two of the planks so Tya and Celt could pass through the fence. "I'll start with the left side, you take the right." Within a few minutes Kyor had finished checking over a piebald mare and her black foal. As she ran her hands down the foreleg of a chestnut stallion named Latitude, Celt alighted on his back. "The dappled mare there has a cut upon her foreleg and there's a more pressing matter as well according to mine Tya." Sighing deeply Kyor followed the flitting little wolf to the dappled horse. Tya stood patting a small foal next to it. "I'm not sure if it will live past today…" Tya trailed off. "Will you take this foal up to the house? I don't know if there's anything to be done for it, but Typhen will know. Clearly it hasn't been nursing well." Nodding, Tya quickly scooped up the little foal and carried it off, Celt resting upon its rump. "And now for you…"

_**And I said...  
Good-bye to you**_

The blood on the mare's fore-shank was caked and muddy. Maggots and infection riddled the gouged out flesh. Kyor looked up when she heard soft hoof beats and a man's soft voice. Typhen had returned with the now patched up mare from earlier that day. "Father, I've some terrible news…" she waited for him to approach her, "Arreis, I think, is at the end of her days. She's borne her last foal now…"

_**Good-bye to everything that I knew  
You were the one that I loved**_

Kyor looked Typhen dead in the eye, "I'm of the mind that she'll not recover. Should I…?" He looked up and sadly nodded, "To the cliffs. It's the best thing for her now. Treat her well before sending her on." Kyor let a few tears fall for the aging and wounded mare. Arreis had been in Typhen's herd for many a year. Almost as many years as Kyor had been alive. Kyor gently pulled a silken halter on the mare's stunning head, "I'm sorry we can't help you…" The walk to the cliffs was a brisk, grief-laden one, and Kyor tried to refrain from leading the horse back to the field.

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

Waves rolled and coiled among the jagged rocks and bones. "May you find peace in the Farthen Fields, with your ancestors, Arreis.", she bowed to the proud dappled face with strong brown eyes, and then walked to the rear of the horse. With one swift and harsh slap, the mare jolted forward and over the cliff edge. In her heart, somewhere deep, Kyor wished the horse to grow wings and fly high above the sea. Her heart felt the anguish that it always felt when she took life. Without a second glance, she returned to the paddock and checked over the last five or six horses, then turned in for the night.

_**I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seem that I can't live without you**_

_**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place that I am blinded by the light**_

_Girlean. Girlean! _"Girlean!" Typhen shook Kyor awake urgently, "Girlean, thee must flee this very night!" "Typhen? What's going on?" she mumbled, in a haze of sleepiness. "The deeds of thy father, wrought upon the daughter. The deeds of thy mother, punished through the daughter. Girlean, thou must not question me now! I've a book- a journal, for thee! And a- a letter from thy mother. Come, quickly now, before it is too late. Tya awaits thee down at the paddock. Take some horses and go! I fear, our time as father and daughter has been a lie and our time as uncle and niece has yet to begin. Go now, Kyor Destel, and be a woman who rides like a man."

_**But it's not right...**_

Whether it was the urgency in Typhen's voice, or the look of utter sorrow and concern in his eyes, Kyor didn't know. What she did know was that all she needed were some provisions to get her far from this village and that book of Typhen's.

The night air was frigid as Kyor rushed out of the small house. All of her provisions, necessary belongings, a letter, and Typhen's book were stuffed in a large rucksack. Down at the field were four horses and Tya. At the sound of foot steps Tya whirled around, "Come quickly now Kyor, for I fear you will not escape if you tarry much longer!" Without so much as a word, Kyor slung herself into the saddle of the chestnut stallion, Latitude, from the previous day.

_**Good-bye to you  
Good-bye to everything that I knew  
You were the one that I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

On the back of a piebald mare named Sonata, two hog-tied foals lay silently, though their eyes wide with fear betrayed them. "Tya, why have you brought these foals? They'll only slow us down!" Tya, who had mounted her own horse, a coal-black Friesian named Longitude, whispered, " Because they'll die without their mothers!"

_**It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and what's mine  
**_

The last horse was a leopard appaloosa named Zips, with all of their supplies securely tied onto its hefty back. With a small nudge from her heel and a click of her tongue, Latitude charged forward into the night, forcing the pied mare to race along with him. Out of the shadow's behind them Kyor heard Tya yell loudly, "Ride Kyor! Ride as though the pits of hell are spewing forth its foul spawn! For you are in very grave danger!"

_**I want you but I'm not giving in this time**_

"Hyah! Get up Latitude, hyah!" Kyor's panic level rose and her steed's speed increased as he began to fear as well. Brushes, branches, vines, and tangleweeds ripped at her clothing and her handsome mount. Tya, who was not much further behind, called, "Kyor, do you know the way to Teirm? If we can make it there before two suns down, we should be able to blend with the locals in their festivities!" Kyor's thoughts rippled in a vast array of directions as she pondered what could be after her. What deeds of her father? What deeds of her mother? What was Typhen hinting at so fearfully? The moon shown through the leafy roof over their heads and it struck Kyor that she would probably never return to Durnst village. She would probably never fish in the waters of Woadark Lake again. Her new destination in life was survival, and if she failed to reach it, there were many mysteries that would remain unsolved. What unsettled her most though, was that she would never again see Typhen and his horses, if indeed she never again saw Durnst.

_**Good-bye to you  
Good-bye to everything that I knew  
You were the one that I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

Morning rose quietly and the only sounds in the air were the rough gasps from the over exerted horses and the pummeling of their hooves. Stiff and nearly frozen, Kyor pulled Latitude to a slow trot as she scanned the area. Steering her steed in the direction of a small stream and the cover of a dense forest's edge, Latitude complied completely.

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to...**_

Kyor dismounted and lead the Latitude and Sonata over to the water's edge, and returned to retrieve Tya's horses. Celt settled himself on Tya's saddle to soak up the remaining warmth as Tya prepared tinder for a small fire. Kyor let her friend alone for the moment and untied the two foals, before picketing the four larger horses. Taking the unnamed younglings over to Tya she finally spoke, "I'm going to see what I can find around here. We'll leave sometime tomorrow, we should be to Teirm by evening if we ride as we did today. Oh and, these are yours to care for." Tya rummaged in her pouch as Kyor turned to leave, "Kyor, wait! I think you should probably take this with you…you know, just incase something happens." She threw the dagger to Kyor. "Thanks. I'll be taking Sonata..."

_**Good-bye to you  
Good-bye to everything that I knew  
You were the one that I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to…**_

Kyor began to walk away then turned by to Tya, "Latitude and Longitude are by the large ash tree and Zips is by the small waterfall. I'll be back in an hour, and if not, you should return to Durnst." Tya snorted and waved her friend away.

_**And when the stars fall I will lay awake...  
You're my shooting star...**_

Note: Song by Michelle Branch. "Good-bye to You" from the Album "The Spirit Room".


	2. On My Way

**Chapter Two: On My Way**

I enjoy not being sued, so I'll choose the high road and say that any Eragon/Eldest/Paolini stuff isn't mine and neither is the song…the rest pretty much is. )

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see**_

"Hyah." Kyor kicked Sonata up from a soft trot to a thunderous gallop as she furthered herself from the camp. To ease her own stress, and to help finish breaking the green mare, Kyor wove her horse through the trees at a terrifying speed. The proud horse seemed to slowly realize that she would have to trust Kyor to guide her as much as Kyor would have to trust Sonata to bear her safely to her destination.

_**With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
And there's no where else I'd rather be**_

The bushes were think and wildlife abundant in the forest. As the pair passed by a large grove of trees, a blur of brown revealed a startled stag bounding from its hiding not six paces from Sonata. With a wild-eyed whinny, the spooked horse came to a bucking stop and Kyor found herself in the mud. Struggling upwards, Kyor glared at the trembling little mare. "You stupid spook. It didn't hit you so what are you throwing _me_ for? _I certainly didn't hurt you!_" The black and white painted mare walked forward a bit and nosed her master. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's get back before Tya sends a search party…" Hauling herself back into the saddle, she turned and nudged Sonata into a light trot and then gradually through the canter to a gallop.

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face**_

The sun was higher now and Kyor didn't think she needed to guide Sonata back to the other horses, so instead she leaned forward and closed her eyes in weariness. Images of wild and feral people flicked through her mind. _A woman that was half wolf, a man that was in the shape of a cougar…a young girl in the shape of a hooded cobra…all of the feral-people inched closer and closer to Kyor. Swaying with the wind the little girl-snake prepared to strike._

_**Cause there's nothing like, seeing each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart**_

Kyor's eyes shot open as dust clouded around her some how spinning body. Looking at her foot, Kyor sighed heavily at Sonata, who stopped to snort at her filthy mud-caked and now dust covered rider. "You must have known I was going to fall. I don't particularly enjoy the idea of me finishing your training. I think Latitude would make a much better mount." Unhitching her boot, Kyor remounted and tried to find a familiar object or area. To no avail. "Well, now look at what you've done Sonata!" Fear engulfed Kyor as she thought of what could be lurking in the bushes waiting to pounce on her.

_**So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars and couldn't ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me**_

After wandering around in what seemed like circles for hours, Kyor finally gave up on finding Tya again. I think I'm just going to ride north for a few days. I should find her by then. By dusk Kyor felt her stomach rumbling and her back aching. Slowing down to a walk, she guided Sonata past the first large hill that was the base of the Spine Mountain range. "We're almost there!" she said happily and the horse snorted. Another hour past saw Kyor sleeping in a make-shift tent of branches and Sonata snoozing near by.

_**Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind  
In your face can lift your heart  
**_

When the sun rose Kyor rose with it and saddled up quickly. The sun shone brilliantly in the morning sky. The clear blue seemed to remind Kyor of happiness, of the beauty of life. Each time a cloud encompassed the shining sun, she would look up and imagine what Tya, Typhen, or the rest of the villagers where doing. Her heart ached a little still, but she found herself extremely glad to be out and about for once in her life. Just ambling along, doing as she pleased. Sonata lifted her stunning head and let out a high-pitched neigh, as she kicked up her hooves a bit. A heavy sigh emitted itself from Kyor as she tapped her heels and Sonata pranced for a second before jolting into a canter.

_**Oh... there's no where I'd rather be  
Cause I'm on my way now  
Well and true  
I'm my way there  
**_

Tya sat at the camp for over three hours, waiting for Kyor to return. When there was no sign of her friend, she decided she would head out to Teirm and if Kyor wasn't there in two or three days, she'd head on to Therinsfold and see if she showed up there. Latitude didn't enjoy carrying the two small foals, but he dealt with it in his own way. Half the time Tya had a hard time keeping him from dragging Longitude along. Celt decided now would be a good time to hunt and he chased after small finches and such. When he finally caught one, the little winged wolf let out a tiny cry of delight. The blue skies held a breath taking beauty and the brilliant beams from the sun glinted on the colorful leather wings on the small creature. Radiant lights danced on Tya's pale face as she grinned and laughed at her friend's giddy antics. "Come on Celt, Latitude will leave us behind if he gets the chance!" Flicking the reigns a bit, her own Friesian began to pull the headstrong chestnut stallion and the compliant older appaloosa mare in the bright daylight.

_**I'm on my way now**_

_**I'm on my way now**_

_**I'm on my way now  
**_

The sun that set low over the horizon, glowed a palette of soft pastel colors as Tya finally pulled Longitude stop, and drug Latitude to a halt. Dismounting she untied the foals who eagerly looked for a full utter on the unhappy mare. "This could pose as a problem…" Tya looked at Celt, "Could you fly ahead and see if there's a town up ahead? We've got to get these two some milk or some sort of substitute…" With a slight yip and a flap of his wings Celt was up and off on his mission. Resting back on her laid out cloak, Tya thought of the families in Durnst and of Kyor and her flight. Slowly, exhaustedly, Tya let herself sink into the blissfulness of a dreamscape.

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share**_

_Lights flashed and sparkled before her. An out stretched hand waved and whirled as someone chanted in a flowing and powerful language. Each time the hand moved the scene changed. First she saw an unfamiliar town full of farmers and their families deep in the crooked corner of the Spine far to the north. Then a young man and a ferocious beast that reminded her of the creatures from Kyor's fairy tales. Another shade of vibrancy and then she was looking in the face of Kyor who stood looking back at her. The chanting became louder as Tya watched her friend in surprise…and then horror. As Kyor gazed at her, she realized there was a vicious snarl on her face and that her joints and limbs were twitching, contorting, convulsing, mutilating into something unnatural. _

_Tya recalled the tales that her best friend had told her many a time. Looking at her dearest companion she saw the very fairy tale coming true. Fangs, fur, claws, all of her was preditorial and fierce. "Kyor! What's happening to you! Why are you like that?" as fear gripped her, Tya began to retreat from the feral girl. She seemed to be like a wolf half in half out of evolution. With nothing in quite the right place. With a sudden crack of bones shattering and an odd gurgle sound, Kyor looked as a wolf normally would, only larger…much larger. Tya's eyes swelled in panic and she froze. With a hideous snarl Kyor leapt, her teeth ready to hit their mark. Closing her eyes, Tya braced herself only to feel course fur ruffle the hair on top of her head as Kyor leapt _over_ her and slammed into some odd looking beast-like humanoid. Turning back at where Kyor was standing there was a young man, whose face she could not see clearly. As Kyor strode back by, she was human looking again, buy Tya couldn't help but remember the horridness of her best friend's secret. "Kyor? What's going on?" Tya called out again…_

_**So tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show**_

"Tya! Tya!" there was a sharp nip on her ear and Tya flew up, "What? What?" Celt sat on her knee with his head cocked to the side, "You were screaming and twitching and saying something about Kyor and something that happened to her…Are you alright?" Tya stared at the ground in disbelieve. "I don't wish to speak of it too you just yet. But I promise you this makes all the difference now. I've got to find Kyor before the thing that was chasing her finds her and turns her into a pet! Come on Celt, we've got to get a move on quick! She could be at Teirm now!" Tya had long since forgotten about finding food for the foals.

_**I'm on my way  
Yes, I'm on my way**_

Note: Song by Phil Collins. "On My Way" from "Brother Bear Soundtrack" album.


	3. The Journey

**Chapter Three: The Journey**

Hey there! Just so you know, I'm not quite sure if you think that the dreams are confusing, but they _are_ a vision of the future, just so you know. If there is any confusion on anything, PLEASE tell me so I can fix it. I do like people to enjoy my reading, and I think it's easier to do so without a zillion errors.

P.S. anything that Paolini wrote, that I've placed here will be in **BOLD**typing.

Disclaimer: Ah well, I saw this cute poem on someone else's fanfiction, and LOVED it! Hehe.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I no claim,

So you no sue."

_**Half the world is sleeping,  
Half the world's awake**_

On the third day of Kyor's journey she began to worry when she didn't see Teirm on the horizon. As confusion mingled with fear, Kyor pondered how this was possible. "Sonata, I must say, I believe we're lost. I was for sure that I would be able to see Teirm by now." The slender mare tossed her patched mane and continued to trot at a steady pace. Kyor thought back to her dream from the previous night.

_**Half can hear their hearts beat  
Half just hear them break**_

_The light was so bright she was sure the sun had fallen on her. Flashes, glimpses, snippets of events and memories danced before her. Finally the colorful sparks faded down. Kyor saw Tya standing there, gazing at her. The hair on the back of Kyor's neck stood when she saw where the light faded to…It drained from the air into a small, compact ball in the palm of her best friend's hand. _A witch_ Pain burst in Kyor's heart as she condemned the girl before her._

_**I am but a traveler, in most every way  
Ask me what you want...to know**_

_But just as she was going to say something Kyor caught sight of a beast-like humanoid behind Tya. Something about the creature made her long to lunge at it, to sink her fangs into its neck. _Wait…my fangs…? I'm sure I don't have any of those…_Looking down slightly at her hands, Kyor gasped at the sight of paws and forelegs covered by pristine white fur. A fierce need to protect Tya forced her to leap at the demon without a second thought. It disappeared as she past through the area it had occupied. Fearfully she inspected her hands again, and to her relief saw pink flesh instead of the fur, and hands instead of paws._

_**What a journey it has been  
And the end is not in sight**_

"_Kyor." Turning at the sound of her name, she saw a man. His features were blurred and she definitely didn't think she knew him, but Kyor sensed something about him that drew her to him. She walked past Tya ignoring her and came to a stop at the man's side. Just as his features began to became distinguishable, Kyor woke._

_**But the stars are out tonight  
And they're bound to guide my way**_

The foreshadowing air of the dream felt realistic. Almost like a prediction or a forewarning. Another thought weighed heavily on her heart. If the dream was true, then that meant Tya was indeed a witch. The sun was at its zenith and Teirm was no where to be found. Sonata nickered and pranced, not sure where to place her hooves as she began to canter. Although Kyor was lost, confused, and heavy hearted she saw no reason to be stressed. Everything would work its self out, of that she was certain. The piebald mare gave a small giddy buck and Kyor laughed for the first time in three days, her brunette hair splashing around her face.

_**When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
What a journey it has been.**_

**Dawn was grey and overcast with a cutting wind. The forest was quiet. After a light breakfast, Brom and Eragon doused the fire and shouldered their packs, preparing to leave. Eragon hung his bow and quiver on the side of his pack where he could easily reach them. Saphira wore the saddle; she would have to carry it until they got horses. Eragon carefully tied Zar'roc onto her back, too, as he did not want the extra weight. Besides, in his hands the sword would be no better than a club. **

**Eragon had felt safe inside the bramble, but outside, weariness crept into his movements. Saphira took off and circled overhead. The trees thinned as they neared the farm.**

_**I have been to sorrow  
I have been to bliss  
**_

Even though the morning was cloudy and grey, Tya was pleased to see the dark smudge that was Teirm on the horizon. "Celt look, it's Teirm! Now we'll find Kyor!" Kicking her heels on her massive black stallion's barrel like sides, she cried out in joy. Thunder clapped and rain began to drizzle down on the young woman. Within the hour she had reached the gates of Teirm. A guard atop the gate turret called down, "You there, state your name and business in Teirm." Tya looked up and called back, "I'm Tya of Durnst village along the Woadark Lake! I'm here to find my friend. We've been separated on this journey of ours for a long while now, and I'm concerned for her safety!" With a nod and a grunt, the guard gave orders to open the gate. Mud slugged around the now open gate way and splashed up the horses' fore-shanks, as Tya guided them into the city.

_**Where I'll be tomorrow,  
I can only guess  
**_

Inside of Teirm Tya first searched for the stables. After getting directions from a patrolling guard, she hastened there, hoping to discover Kyor or Sonata. The stable was musty and a bit dim, but was well built and could hold many horses. Paying the stable master a few coins, she walked her steed and the two other horses in tow down the isle looking for Sonata and hopefully Kyor. After a good half an hour walking the isles of the barn, she decided they hadn't reached Teirm yet and that she had somehow passed by them. She untied Kyor's favorite mount, Latitude, she led him into a large, warm stall. Tya reached up and removed the foals from his back. Lifting his gargantuan head, Latitude let loose a thundering neigh of happiness. Tya brought the two foals into the stall next to the proud chestnut stallion. Only after placing her Friesian and the appaloosa named Zips, into adjacent stalls, did Tya remember that she needed to find milk for her foal charges.

_**  
Through the darkest desert  
Through the deepest snow,**_

_**Forward always forward, I go..**_

Kyor sighed a bit and glared at the dark, overcast sky, and cursed. "This is ridiculous! We should be to Teirm by now…and I have a sinking suspicion the Tya didn't go back to Durnst like I told her to do." Sonata's elegant color was smeared with mud and caked on grit so much that she appeared to be a dull grey instead of piebald. Still gazing at the sky, Kyor saw a large shape in the sky and felt her panic return as strong as the first night she left Durnst. _What the hell is after me?! Why can't someone tell me!_ She clenched her fists and yelped in pain and surprise when she broke the skin on her palms and drew blood. Long feral claws grew from her hands and the pristine white fur from her dream had returned. Terror surged up from the pit of her belly and she released a scream so loud that it spooked Sonata. In response, Sonata bucked and shied and made her own sounds of fear.

_**What a journey it has been  
and the end is not in sight  
**_

Kyor lay on the ground and screamed; in anger, in fear, in confusion, in hatred. A great gust of wind and a fearsome snarl caused Sonata to shy and whinny a bit, but she did not flee the giant blue scaled beast. Looking up, Kyor stuttered, "Wh-what are you? Get away from me!" The beast had intelligent eyes and a gentle look about her, despite her rather fear inspiring appearance. Looking down the claws and fur were gone once again. _"Be at peace little one. I am Saphira. I will not harm you."_ "You can…You can talk to me?" _"Yes, I can speak to you! Silly thing, have you never heard stories of dragons?"_ Saphira's eyes lit with humor. "I know what dragons are! I know all the stories! Can you…Could you maybe help me?" _"Hmmm. I think I can do that. What is it you need…?" _ Kyor's eyes were still wide, but no longer with terror. "My name's Kyor, Kyor Destel. And I'm trying to find my way to Teirm, but I'm so lost I wouldn't know left from right at this moment. Could you maybe flight up and see where Teirm is?"

_**But the stars are out tonight  
and they're bound to guide my way**_

The dragon let out a gravelly, rumbling sound that Kyor assumed was some form of laughter, _"I do not need to fly up there to tell you where Teirm is! You've passed Teirm already. It's probably a day and a half's right back the direction you came and then another day and half's ride to get to Teirm itself. You are almost all the way to Therinsfold." _"Therinsfold! No! I need to get to Teirm now!" Kyor waved her arms around wildly. Sonata nickered and perked her ears forwards. _"I think you will be hard pressed to make the trip there in under three days, two if you had a fresh horse." _Sonata pinned her ears back at Saphira, but the dragon continued, _"Why must you reach Teirm in such haste? Surely there is nothing life threatening…?"_ "That's just it. My life is threatened and now I think my dearest friend's life is in danger as well." The dragon was silent for a moment before posing an idea, _"Why not come with me? I can keep you safe for sure. We can search for you friend on our way."_ "Really? I would be honored." Kyor quickly remounted Sonata, who shot a seemingly determined glare at Saphira.

_****_

When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
what a journey it has been...  


**When evening came, they were near Therinsfold. As the sky darkened and they searched for a place to camp, Eragon asked, "Who was the Rider that owned Zar'roc?" "A mighty warrior," said Brom, "who was much feared in his time and held great power." "What was his name?" "I'll not say." Eragon protested, but Brom was firm. "I don't want to keep you ignorant, far from it, but certain knowledge would only prove dangerous and distracting for you right now. There isn't any reason for me to trouble you with such things until you have the time and power to deal with them. I only wish to protect you from those who would use you for evil."**

**Eragon glared at him, "You know what? I think you just enjoy speaking in riddles. I've half a mind to leave you so I don't have to be bothered with them. If you're going to say something, then say it instead of dancing around with vague phrases!" "Peace. All will be told in time." Brom said gently. Eragon grunted, unconvinced. They found a comfortable place to spend the night and set up camp. Saphira joined them as dinner was being set on the fire. **_**Did you have time to hunt for food?**_** asked Eragon. She snorted with amusement. **_**If the two of you were any slower, I'd have time to fly across the sea and back without falling behind.**_Eragon looked at her, _**You don't have to be insulting. We'll go faster once we have horses.**_

_**  
Forward, always forward...  
Onward, always up...  
Catching every drop of hope  
In my empty cup  
**_

_Speaking of horses and going fast…Eragon look. _Saphira motioned with her head towards the left side of the camp. Out of the darkness came a rider on a muddy horse. As she came charging into the camp, the rider pulled the horse up quickly and it reared, neighing loudly. The ground shook a little as its hooves came crashing down on the ground before them. _This is Kyor Destel of Durnst village on the edge of the Woadark Lake. She is here to help us, and we are to help her in return._ Saphira stated, her eyes locked with the rider's. Slowly Brom stood up, "Well rider, uncover your face. We'll not trust you if you refuse." Gracefully the rider slid from the panting horse's saddle and patted its side. Reaching up the person pulled back their hood and revealed the face of a young woman with long brunette hair. "As she says, I'm Kyor Destel of Durnst."

_**  
What a journey it has been  
And the end is not in sight  
But the stars are out tonight  
and they're bound to guide my way  
**_

Kyor bowed slightly and then began to remove the horse's saddle and saddle pad. "How can we help you then?" Brom asked handing food to Eragon. "I need to find my companion. We've been separated for about four or five days…and it's very urgent." "We're on an urgent journey as well. I don't think we'll have time to help you." Eragon said flatly. Saphira pinned a glare on him, _I promised to help her, and so I will. I think you'll look mighty funny to the Varden if you have no dragon, __**Dragon**__ Rider._ He looked up at her and then contemplated what she had said. "Eragon…that's not entirely false, but you could have stated it better." Brom chastised him as he handed Kyor a plate of food as well. "Thank you." She looked at the food and thought of her mount, "Perhaps someone knows where there is some water?" Eragon pointed out into the darkness and said, "A few paces that way and you should come up on a small spring." Kyor nodded and took Sonata in the direction of the water.

_**  
When they're shining on my life  
I can see a better day  
I won't let the darkness in,  
what a journey it has been...  
**_

Tya sighed sadly as she saw no sign of her friend and decided to travel onwards. She would not stay in Teirm after all. Something in her gut told her to continue on her journey that very night. Walking into a small store she asked the woman at the counter for any kind of milk or baby food. "Ye havin' ye self a baby ma'am? Ye don't look the type." the lady eyed Tya's stomach. "Oh no, I'm not…a friend of mine is…" The woman took her down the back isle and showed her the powered milk and mashed foods. "I'll take it all." Tya said quickly. "Really? Ye'd be a doin' that? It's not cheap." Tya handed the lady a small bag full to the brim of coins, "Will that cover it?" Greed filled the woman's eyes, "Quite nicely, thank ye." After putting it all in the rucksack on her back, Tya returned to the stable and fed each of the foals a fair amount before repacking everything and retying them to Latitude's unhappy back. Out in the stable court yard, she remounted and left out the opposite gate of Teirm, headed to Therinsfold. Celt sat on the saddle horn and asked, "Tya, what do you plan to do if you reach Therinsfold and she's no where to be found?" "I'll stay a few days and then return to Durnst…" she left off and thought of her best friend.

_**  
What a journey it has been... **_

Note: Song by Lea Salonga. "The Journey" from the "Lea Salonga" album.


	4. No Song to Sing

**Chapter Four: No Song to Sing  
**

**Disclaimer: Must I continually remind you that I don't own any of Paolini's stuff?…I do however own everything else in this story (except the music/lyrics).**

**P.S. No music this time, I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed the lyrics (if anyone even does…)**

**Pronunciation Guide:**

**Deling [day-ling**

**Kess (rhymes with chess)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_

Kyor woke earlier than the two men and headed back to the stream to bath herself. Afterwards she began to re-saddle Sonata quietly. _"And where are you planning on going?"_ Saphira's large eyes were closed, but Kyor knew the dragon could sense her movements. "I'm going to head into Therinsfold; I have an uncle who lives here. He owns a stable…I thought maybe they would like me to fetch them horses." Kyor whispered without looking at the dragon. _"Brom will be pleased, but I think you should wait for them to wake, they do not quite trust you yet."_ Saphira advised. "I think I should wake them then. We don't want to disturb the town too much…and I also want to look for my friend."

Kyor gently shook Eragon, "Awaken Rider, for we have business in town." Even as she spoke, Brom was stirring. Without a word he rose, as if he had heard it all. "Lead the way then my lady, but I advise you not to use our names nor your own. Make up a story for the gate guards." With a small nod, she mounted the restless mare. A click of her tongue and they were on their way. Eragon walked next to the horse, patting its side, "So tell me, what's this horse's story? She doesn't seem to fear Saphira at all. Will your uncle have horses like this?" Kyor chuckled and replied, "This is Sonata. She's about three years old. My uncle Typhen had started to break her in, but she's still green for the most part." Eragon then asked, "What about your uncle? What's he like?" Kyor proceeded to talk about her life in Durnst and past memories.

Tya's eyes were drooping and she felt herself sliding from the saddle as she saw Therinsfold spring up into her view. A hard night's ride with minimal stops had seen her to the town's southern gate. "Hail traveler! You don't look so well!" called the guard. Lips cracked and throat parched, she croaked out, "Greetings. I seek a man named Deling within your walls. Permit my entry please, before I die of exhaustion!" And with that, she promptly fell from the saddle.

"So your dad is your uncle?" Eragon asked. "Um, no…The man I believed to be my dad, turned out to be my uncle. Only, he didn't tell me until the night I fled Durnst. Does that make any sense to you?" Eragon nodded and then asked, "Why didn't he tell you?" "Well, I think maybe he was trying to protect me from something. He did give me a letter from my mother and his journal. I'm worried about what it's going to say, so I haven't read it yet." Brom shook his head disapprovingly, "To keep yourself ignorant of the truth when it is plainly there in front of you, is a horrid crime in and of itself. Use the knowledge you are given to your advantage." Kyor pulled back on the reigns and looked at the gate guard for a moment. "You better have a good story…" Eragon muttered. "Hail guard of Therinsfold! I request admission into your city!" "State you name and the names of your companions, as well as the manner of your business here." He commanded. "I'm Thea of Teirm and they," she motioned to Brom and Eragon, "are Collin and Dale, my guards. My business is my own, although if you know of a Deling Kess, tell him we wish to speak to him." With a nod, the guard permitted them entry.

Tya cracked an eye open and saw that she had no idea where she was. Gingerly she sat up and took in her surroundings. "Celt? Kyor?...Anyone?" A small wave of fear washed over her, but was quickly nullified by the appearance of the familiar face of Deling, Kyor's uncle. "I see you're up! Good, good. So, Tya, may I ask you how and why you came to be half dead at the gates of Therinsfold?" "I'm looking for Kyor! She's in very grave danger! I must find her soon!" Tya explained worriedly. "So the truth will finally be discovered…"

"Nice. I didn't think you'd pull it off." Eragon praised. "Psht, I've lied to Typhen about missing food all the time. You can say I've acquired some improvisational skills over the years." Kyor smiled down at him. Sonata's clip-clop hoof beats were the only other sound in the morning mist. Kyor guided them down the roads out to the south side of the city. When she reached the stable that belonged to Deling, she dismounted and gave Eragon the reigns. "_Come straight back here._" Brom warned. Without hesitation, Kyor knocked swiftly on the door three times. There was some shuffling and then the oaken door cracked open. "K- Kyor?! I thought- Well I'm not sure what I thought…Come in, come in." Deling stumbled over his words. In the small kitchen area there was a table, and sitting at that table, Kyor saw Tya…

Note: Sorry it's so short this time…I just didn't have creative fluids in my head today…(My sympathies to the family of R. Stevens.) I promise next time the chapter will be longer and have lyrics too! Someone please review, I'm in need of a pick-me-up…


	5. Sound the Bugle

**Chapter Five: Sound the Bugle**

**Disclaimer: me no own. you no sue. we both enjoy!**

**p.s. I think I've been moving the story forward too fast…if you agree, please tell me. I'd like to make the story the way I want it, but also a way that you want to read (if that makes any sense)…**

**p.s.s. If you're confused at all, please tell me, I'll try to clear things up. This story started as something I was writing for my best friend, I decided to post it after I wrote a few of the chapters, so some of it we might understand, but you might not…if this happens to you, please please (can you hear the begging?) let me know.**

_**Sound the bugle now,**_

_**Play it just for me**_

"Tya." Kyor breathed, "Why are you _here?_ I told you to go back to Durnst!" Tya stood immediately, "I'm a free woman. I can go where I please!" "Not. On. My. Watch." Kyor snarled, "You are going back to Durnst. Now." For a moment Kyor thought the young woman before her would agree, but she was sorely misjudging her best friend. "You are _not_ my keeper, Kyor Destel. Remember that it was _I _who saved you life many a time." The severity of Tya's voice clamped Kyor's mouth shut for a second. After a moment of thought Kyor looked Tya dead in the eye, and she said, "I am fit to care for myself now." "Suit yourself." Tya hissed. Kyor ignored her and turned to Brom and Deling, "Excuse our behavior. Deling, we're in need of some horses. Good, strong, sturdy ones, that don't ever spook." Her uncle rubbed his calloused hands together and said, "For you and Tya, horses are free, but I must ask your friends to pay the price for their mounts." With a shrug Kyor agreed. Tya gauged her friend's reaction and realized there was a plan going on inside her mind. Deling led them to his stables.

_**As the seasons change,**_

_**I remember how I used to be**_

After a quick inspection, Kyor picked out a sturdy looking bay stallion and a feisty looking red-roan mare. Deling and Tya were busy feeding the company's horses (Latitude, Longitude, Zips, Sonata, and the unnamed foals). "Brom, the roan would be yours and the bay would be Eragon's. Do you approve?" Brom's expert eyes gave each horse a thorough look over before he said, "The bay is an excellent mount, but the roan isn't to my taste at all…What of the white stallion there?" Deling turned at the mention of the white horse, "That would be Snowfire. The best horse I've ever bred." "How much would you be willing to sell him for?" "He's not for sale. I'm looking to get a line out of him…" Deling said quickly. Kyor moved forward, "What if…What if I gave you Zips and the two foals? And we paid you handsomely?" The man thought the bargain over for a second before replying, "And if, _if_, I agreed, what good would the foals give me? The appaloosa is usable…but the foals?" "One is a foal out Arreis and the other is out of Sonata and by Latitude." Kyor stated. ("Out of" is how they state the mother of a foal and "By" is they state the sire.) "I like where this is headed, niece, but there's one more thing I'd want…" Deling's eyes shone with greed. Very slowly Kyor asked, "What else, Deling?" "I want Latitude."

_**Now I can't go on,**_

_**I can't even start  
I've got nothing left, **_

_**Just an empty heart**_

The night was a restless blur for Kyor. Life seemed to be racing ahead without her. First she had to flee for unknown reasons, she was furious at her best friend, and now she was about to loose her favorite horse for a complete stranger. When the sun rose, Kyor returned to the stable and brushed down Latitude for the last time. "I'll find you again somehow, friend." she murmured to him. The chestnut stallion nickered softly as she offered him a cube of sugar. In the kitchen sat Eragon, Tya, Brom, and Deling, who were all eating a well prepared breakfast. "Kyor, come and join us!" called Eragon. "No thank you. I've lost my appetite…" she pinned a glare on Deling, who just shrugged. "Kyor," Brom said, "We leave within the hour, have you packed all of your things and readied your horse?" Kyor nodded and sat down with her companions.

_**I'm a soldier, **_

_**Wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me, **_

_**Lead me away...   
Or leave me lying here…  
**_

Tya looked at Kyor and for the first time since she and Kyor had been reunited, she thought of her dream. _Lights flashed and sparkled before her. _Brom said something to Eragon. _First she saw an unfamiliar town full of farmers and their families deep in the crooked corner of the Spine far to the north. _Suddenly Eragon seemed familiar to her. _Then a young man and a ferocious beast that reminded her of the creatures from Kyor's fairy tales. _Dread crept over Tya as she realized just who Eragon was. _Another shade of vibrancy and then she was looking in the face of Kyor who stood looking back at her. _And if Tya's dream hadn't lied about Eragon…Why would it lie about Kyor? _Fangs, fur, claws, all of Kyor was preditorial and fierce. _Kyor asked Tya something, but she didn't reply. _Kyor seemed to be like a wolf half in half out of evolution, and with nothing in quite the right place. _Kyor repeated her question. _With a sudden crack of bones shattering and an odd gurgle sound, Kyor looked as a wolf normally would, only larger…much larger. _The fear and horror that had accompanied the dream before had returned. _With a hideous snarl Kyor leapt, her teeth ready to hit their mark. _Tya clenched her eyes shut and screamed loudly.

_**Sound the bugle now, **_

_**Tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know, **_

_**That leads to anywhere**_

"Tya!" Kyor grabbed the girl by her shoulders roughly, "What the hell is going on with you?" "Wh-what?" Tya looked a bit dazed. "You started to scream and then you just went limp for a second…Are you okay?" Tya nodded, "It was nothing." "I'm sure." "Last time I checked, I hadn't asked for your input, Kyor." Tya snapped. Kyor shrugged, "Suit yourself." Brom cleared his throat and stated, "It's time for us to leave. Kyor, you've found you friend, but we would still like to extend a hand of companionship to you. Both of you are welcome to come with us." Kyor nodded, slipping into an moody silence. "I'm grateful. I would be honored to travel with you both." Tya answered. With a short "good-bye" and "thank you" to Deling, they set out on the open road again.

_**Without a light I fear that I will,**_

_**Stumble in the dark  
Lay right down,**_

_**Decide not to go on  
**_

On their way to whatever destination they had, Kyor heard something of going to the town of Gil'ead. Saphira was a constant source of interest to both Tya and Kyor, but they were both too sore still to discuss her at any length. The second night out from Therinsfold ended with a camp outside the edge of a medium sized forest. Kyor decided to go for a walk to vent to herself and left without a word. Tya felt a little bit worried for Kyor and stalked after her best friend. Kyor examined each plant and thought of mentioning to Tya to create a book on herbs from each region they covered, but her pride was still wounded from their spats at Deling's house. A small rustle in the bushes piqued Kyor's curiosity and she went to investigate. Within seconds she found herself pinned to an oak tree by an arrow in her left arm. Surprise was the only thing that kept Kyor from crying out, although she bit her lip so aggressively that it bled profusely. Out of the dim space between two trees, a long haired, fair skinned, warrior-like woman appeared. She carried a bow and a small dagger.

_**Then from on high,**_

_**Somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls**_

_**Remember who your are  
If you lose yourself,**_

_**Your courage soon will follow**_

"Who the hell are you?" Kyor snarled, spitting a glob of blood out of her mouth. "I'm Kiona and I'll apologize now for your injury. I mistook you for a deer. You were so quiet." The woman apologized, but her eyes held a trace of laughter in them. Out of nowhere roots shot out of the darkness and bound Kiona so tightly she could barely move. Kyor's eyes moved rapidly to the direction the roots came from, "Tya?! Where did you learn that?" "I-I don't know! I just knew you needed help!...oh wait! You don't want my help do you?" Tya rambled, still in utter shock of her own action. "Now you know that's uncalled for! If I had been _expecting_ some freak hunter to shoot me, I would have been fine!" Kyor growled, her dignity had taken a blow this time. "I'm sure." Tya stated sarcastically. "Look, I'm sorry to have been worried about you! You're the biggest hypocrite ever!" Kyor snapped. "And you're the biggest waste of air ever!" Tya shot back. "Can you just let us go please?!" Kiona broke in, "My arms are getting sore and I'm sure that her wound needs tending." With a sigh Tya some how _thought_ the bushes away and then helped Kiona to get Kyor down. As they gruffly dropped Kyor the newcomer's hair swished back and revealed her ears for all to see. "_You're an elf?"_ Kyor asked exasperated.

_**So be strong tonight,**_

_**Remember who you are **_

Brom looked up as not two, but _three_ women came back. "Did I miss something?" Eragon asked, eying the new traveler. "Eragon, this is Kiona." Tya motioned with her hand, "We met her in the forest." Saphira's plate sized eyes seemed to spear Kiona for a second, before she looked away, _"I approve of her."_ Kiona nodded her head, again revealing her ears. Eragon shot from his seat pointing at her, "You're an _elf!_" With a roll of her eyes, Kiona asked, "Is it really that big of a deal?" Eragon shrugged, "I was just surprised, you're the first elf I've ever seen." Tya set about making dinner while Kyor let Brom tend to her wound. As he reached out his hand and started, "Waíse He-" "No!" Kyor butted in, "No magic. Magic is a sin. Please, treat it as if you knew no magic." Brom only nodded, despite his slight surprise. He wondered what made Kyor abhor magic so much. With two words he could have mended her arm completely, instead she chose the hard way to heal. After thanking Brom quietly, Kyor climbed a tree and sat in one of the lower branches that hung over the camp's edge.

_**  
Yeah you're a soldier now**_

_**Fighting in a battle  
To be free once more,**_

_**Yeah that's worth fighting for**_

Note: Song by Bryan Adams. "Sound the Bugle" from the "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" album.


End file.
